My Mione!
by CrazyGirl Z
Summary: Hermione doesn't have to worry about a self-esteem lapse.
1. The Secret

Chapter One: The Secret 

Hermione was walking quickly down the hall after Potions class. Her books were in her arms as she blushed, and rushed pass people. 

"What's her problem?" They said as she pushed past some people.

She ran into the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall. 

"Why do I keep on doing it? Why? I know it's wrong but… Why do I keep on doing it?" Just as she was thinking of the answer the bell rang and she got out of the stall and went to her next class, which was Herbology. She ran into the greenhouse as quick as possible and sat in between Harry and Ron. 

"Where were you?" Ron asked. 

"I had to use the bathroom and then my bag split open again." Hermione quickly lied. 

"How come it's not broken now?" 

"I used a fixing charm." Hermione said plainly.

"Will the two of you shut up and pay attention." Harry hissed.

"What's you're problem?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry ignored her questioned so, Ron answered, "Malfoy got Harry a detention." 

"What? Why?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You know Malfoy. Always looking for trouble." Ron said as he looked up to the front of the greenhouse. 

"Miss Granger! Will you kindly shut your mouth and pay attention." Professor Sprout said as she glared at Hermione. 

Hermione kept her mouth shut for the rest of the class period and paid attention. All three of them worked silently repotting venus-flytraps. 

Bedtime.(say around when… everyone was asleep.. Well almost everyone.)

Hermione quietly got out of her bed and went out of her dormitory. She snuck out of the portrait hole and snuck into the prefects bathroom. There she saw someone was already there, for the tub was filled and fog made up the air. 

"Hello?" she said as she walked deeper into the mist. All of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She stood there shocked. Then the person whispered, "How do you feel tonight?" Hermione recognized that the voice belonged to Draco. He lifted his hand from her mouth and it moved to a new location under her shirt. 

Hermione whispered back, "Kinky." She turned around and stared into Draco's eyes and felt his naked skin. She then kissed his lips. As they kissed, Draco unclothed her and they stepped into the tub. 

Hermione rested in Draco's arms as they relaxed in the tub. 

"What did you do to get Harry a detention?" Hermione asked sternly as she suddenly remembered.

"I spilled my potion and said he did it." Draco said embarrassed. 

"Draco, I told you. Don't do that. You know how I feel when you do that." 

"I know but-"

"But, nothing. He's my friend. And I just-" Hermione was cut off by Draco kissing her. 

"I hate it, when you do that. You sly snake." Hermione said as she kissed Draco.

Just while they were kissing some more the door opened. 

"Huh." Hermione ducked under the water while Draco stayed atop.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco answered.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Harry appeared at the edge of the bathtub. 

"What are you doing?" Draco sneered.

"I was just-" Harry began but, 

Hermione popped up from the water and took a deep breath. 

"Hermione?" Harry stared at Hermione as she stood naked in the water.

"What are you doing here?.. With him?" Harry asked pointing to Draco.

Hermione stared at Harry, "Harry, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"I thought I should take a bath after polishing the trophies. I smell like the polish." Harry said as he still stared at Hermione's naked body. 

"Why are you staring at Hermione?" Draco asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, why are you here with him?" He asked totally ignoring Draco's question.

"Draco is my boyfriend." Hermione said as she started to blush.

"What? Draco can't be your boyfriend." 

"Why?" Hermione and Draco asked.

"Because he's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. We're enemies. He's on Voldemort's side. The bad side." Harry said quickly without taking a single breath.

"Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's a horrible person. Yes, Slytherin is know for being evil, but people were placed there because they have good minds. And the fact that he's on Voldemort's side which he isn't.. And if he is, it's not my business. Does not mean a thing to me. I love him." Hermione said.

Draco was astounded at what she had said and was speechless. She was sticking up for him and fighting against her friend.

"You can't love him." Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because.. because.. I love you." Harry said.

"You what?" Hermione and Draco asked entirely bewildered. 

"Never mind. Forget it." Harry said as he walked out of the prefects bathroom. Hermione stood in the water and thought about what Harry had said.. _he loved her. Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her shoulder and work his way up. Hermione turned around and faced Draco. She stared in his eyes and said, "Look me in my eyes and say you love me." _

Draco kissed her on the lips, looked in her eyes, and said, "I love you." With those words Hermione knew she would never love anyone else like she loved Draco, even if he dumped her. 

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

"I just want you to hold me." Hermione said as she put her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes. Draco kissed her on the head and let her rest. 

The next morning.

Hermione and Harry avoided each other that day. Only Ron dared to converse with both of them.

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Both were silent. 

"Come on tell me." 

Silence.

When they reached the common room Hermione went into the corner and started on her homework.

Ron faced Harry who was sitting in an armchair looking into the fire.

"Someone please tell me what is going on?" Ron said really annoyed. 

Harry mumbled something. 

"What?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry in the other armchair.

"Hermione is going out with Malfoy." Harry said in a low distant voice.

"What? That's not right. That can't be." Ron said sounding really confused.

"How do you know?" Ron asked harry.

"I walked in on them all lovey-dovey in the prefects bathroom." Harry said as he slumped lower into the chair.

"How can Hermione like anyone like, Malfoy." Ron said as he sat back in his chair.

"I don't know. But, I told her I loved her." Harry said.

"What? No you don't." Ron said with a fake smile. 

"Yes. I do. I mean we spent six years together and now starting on our seventh year at Hogwarts, at least one of us should of noticed how beautiful she is. She's gotten so beautiful over all these years and this is our last year together. I was hoping that we would be able to be together." Harry said.

"I did notice how beautiful she is, and I love her, too." Ron said quietly to Harry. Harry stared at Ron and then they looked at Hermione. They both looked in different directions and didn't speak. 


	2. It's Worth It/ I Do

Chapter Two: It's Worth It/ I Do.

(That night)

Hermione climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and went down the hall. There she met Draco and they kissed. 

"Come on I want to show you something." Drcao said.

"What-" Draco silenced her by kissing her and said, "Sshhh."

"Just follow me." They walked out of the castle and stopped at the edge of the lake. There they stopped and stood there as if waiting for something. 

"Draco, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked as she looked at Draco.

"Just wait a minute, Hermione. You'll see." And as Draco said that a giant bubble, that was large enough to contain two people in there, rose from the lake. 

"Come on." Draco said as he took her hand and pulled her into the bubble.

"Oh, my God. Won't this bubble pop?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the bubble. It was weird. There was oxygen in the bubble and it was strong, so it didn't pop. But Hermione was still scared and she hung onto Draco for support. 

"Sit down if you want." Draco said nicely.

"Sit with me." Hermione asked.

"O.k." Draco sat first and then pulled Hermione down onto his lap.

"You're safe with me." He said in a soothing voice.

"I know, I am." Hermione said. The bubble submerged into the lake water and went down deeper. The deeper they went the darker it became. But as the went into total darkness, Draco muttered something and lit his wand he had in his pocket. The wand glowed like a single candle stick and it seemed romantic. 

The bubble stopped moving and Hermione barely realized it, for Draco had been kissing her neck and she enjoyed. Just then he stopped and looked away.  

"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked as she faced Draco. When he looked at her she saw long fangs.

"Hermione I-" Draco began.

"You're a vampire." Hermione whispered. 

"Were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to bite me?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to tell you but then, I just.." Draco was lost for words.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"When I was doing detention. Cleaning the north tower." Draco said as he looked away from Hermione's face. A single tear fell from his eyes.

"Look at me. Look into my eyes." Hermione said as she lifted Draco's head. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I will love you no matter what you do to me." Hermione said.

"And I love you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you can hurt me. Is by not letting us share our lives together." Hermione said as she stared into Draco's eyes.

Draco looked away and pulled something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small box and took out a ring (it was a plain gold ring). He took Hermione's hand and said, "Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I would never want to hurt you." He slipped the ring onto Hermione's ring finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Hermione looked at the ring and kissed Draco on lips. 

"Of course I will." Hermione said as she pulled her hair to one side and tilted her head so that her neck was bare. Draco took Hermione and sunk his teeth into her neck. Draco felt Hermione shudder. Draco stopped drinking from Hermione and held her, as she was to weak to hold herself. Draco bit into his own wrist and blood became to seep through. 

"Hermione drink." Draco said as he placed his wrist into front of Hermione's mouth. She used the strength she had left to raise her head and drink from Draco. The blood was warm and she felt sick. But, she knew she couldn't be with her love unless she was like him. 

Hermione pulled away from Draco's wrist and fainted. 

(When she woke up) 

She was still in Draco's arms. Only they were at the roof of the castle. The sun was rising and Draco was still asleep. As the sun rose, Hermione woke Draco and they both went down to their own dormitories. Hermione did not attend classes and asked Harry or Ron to get the assignment for her. She wanted to sleep, she was tired. 


	3. I Don't Want To

Chapter three: I Don't Want To

That night Hermione met Draco in the library. 

"Hello my dear, Hermione." Draco said as she walked into the room. He was talking to Peeves and they were conversing back and forth on different types of pranks. 

Peeves stared at Hermione and grinned at her. Then he whizzed off into the next room.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he saw Hermione walk into the room slowly and unhappy. 

If Hermione was a vampire that would mean she would have to hurt people and maybe even kill if necessary.

"I don't want to hurt people." Hermione said in a whiney voice.

"Huh." Draco said as he walked over to Hermione and held her close. 

"If you don't drink, then you could die and I don't want you to. I love you." Draco said as he looked down at Hermione's face.

"I love you, too. But, do we really-" Draco kissed Hermione and did not part until Hermione broke it off by saying, "Oh, all right. But, no one I know. I feel to guilty." 

"o.k." Draco said as he kissed Hermione again and then sank his teeth into her neck again. Hermione winced but she knew why he had to drink from her again. She read in a book that vampires created other vampires by not only  letting them drink from their blood but also by draining the rest of their own human blood. 

Draco quicky drained the rest of her blood and left her weak. 

"Sorry, love." Draco said as he held Hermione. He picked Hermione up and carried her all the way out side and into Hogsmeade. 

"Draco?" Hermione said weakly.

"Yes, my love?" 

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head up so she could see. 

"You don't know anyone here." Draco said as he walked over into a valley and placed her on the ground against the wall.

"Wait here." He said. Then he walked away and into the street. Hermione guessed he was waiting for some poor soul to come and be their victim. And she was right. In a few minutes he quickly grabbed a wizard that was walking all by himself and broke his neck. 

Draco dragged him over to Hermione and started to drink. Hermione looked at him with disgust and how she would ever drink a person's blood would be very horrible. Draco stopped drinking and looked at Hermione.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked.

"It's just kinda gross drinking a person's blood. I mean it probably tastes horrible. Right?" Hermione felt uneasy about this and felt ashamed.

"Actually, it's not that bad. You get the taste for it. And the more you drink a wizards blood that is pure, you develop great powers." Draco said.

And with that Hermione bent down and sank her teeth into the wizards neck. The blood gushed into her mouth and it tasted warm and saline. But, she started to get addicted to the taste and drank more and more. It soon began to taste just like water only more satisfying. She drank more and more. If it wasn't for Draco who made her stop she would of kept on going. Until there was no more blood. 

"Love. Stop. Love. There's no more blood. Hermione." Draco said pulling her away from the dead body.

"It was so satisfying." Hermione said as she wiped the blood away from her mouth with her robe's sleeve. 

"I know." Draco said. "Feel better?" 

"Yeah." Hermione said as she stood up. "Let's go get more."

"What? I thought you didn't to hurt a lot of people." Draco said eyeing Hermione. 

Hermione walked over the dead man and to Draco she kissed him seductively. She backed him into the wall and slipped her hands under his shirt and kissed him more.

"Hermione?" Draco said in the middle of her kissing. 

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked as slid her hands out from under his shirt and to her hips. 

"What? You've got a problem with the way I'm acting?" Hermione said sounding upset.

"No, it's just that you are acting very different." Draco said.

"Fine. I'll just find a man that does like the way I act now." She said as she walked towards the opening of the alleyway. 

Draco grabbed her hand turned her around and kissed her.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."


	4. The Secret Is Out

Chapter four: The Secret Is Out 

That night, when Draco and Hermione went to Hogsmeade Harry and Ron followed them. Under the invisibility cloak of course. They followed them into Hogsmeade and saw them murder and make out. 

They ran back to Hogwarts and couldn't believe it. Hermione was a vampire and dating Malfoy. Could it get any worse?

They tried to sleep but, couldn't. They worried about Hermione and accepted what she had become. After all.. Hermione was still a good person right?

(next morning) 

Draco and Hermione both appeared in class and well. No one suspected a thing of them being vampires. But, people did stare at them walking hand-in-hand together in the halls. And when ever someone gave them a crude remark about being together (most of them came from Pansy), Hermione stuck up for herself and dissed them. Colin and Denis Creevey took pictures of the new couple. 

Everything seemed to be fine with Hermione and Draco together. Snape gave Draco a hard time now, but besides that everything was fine. No one knew their secret and the school year was almost over. 

(Ron on the way to the bathroom)

"It's not my fault they found out."

"Well, does anyone know about it?"

"No. They just know we're together."

Ron heard voices going back and forth in the library. He quietly walked over to the door and peered in. He saw two figures walking back and forth. Arguing.

"We have to get rid of them." A voice said. It sounded like Draco's voice. So then the other person would be Hermione.

"No. We agreed no one in school." Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione, love. We can't let them expose us. Or they'll kill us." Draco said as he put his hands on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know. But there's only four more months of school left. We can just talk to them and make them keep our secret." Hermione said as she looked down at the floor upset. "I don't want to kill them."

"I don't either but, we have to survive."

"Why don't we run away?" Hermione asked.

"Run away?"

"Yeah. You know join a clan of other vampires like us." Hermione said strongly.

Draco thought about this and finally said, "All right. We'll talk to them and if they won't keep our secret we'll run away."

"Thank you." Hermione said as she hugged him and then kissed.

They made out in the room for a while Ron ran back to his room and told Harry everything.

Harry and Ron couldn't deal with it anymore. They had to tell Dumbledore. They decided to go tell Dumbledore right after classes tomorrow. 

(Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore walked in and sat down behind his desk. 

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he looked at the both of them behind the glasses he wore.

"Yes." Harry said, "You see-" 

"Draco and Hermione are vampires." Ron blurted out.

Dumbledore sat there looking at Ron.

"Vampires? Mr. Weasley?" 

"Yes, Professor." He said as he bit his lip.

"Is this a true fact?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Yes. We saw them murder a wizard… in Hogsmeade." Harry said as he hesitated.

"I see… Thank you for coming to tell me. You may go." Dumbledore said as he led them out.

Ron asked all of a sudden, "You won't stake them.. will you?"

"No. But they must be given a punishment." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked uneasy and Dumbledore said, "You have my word." 

(When Draco and Hermione were caled to go se Dumbledore, twenty minutes after Ron and Harry let the secret out)

"People have come and told me a fact about you two." Dumbledore said. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other and looked at the floor.

"They have said you are vampires." 

Silence

"Now I understand you becoming vampires and still fully accept you as students, but not the fact that you have murdered someone." 

"We didn't mean to." Hermione said as tears ran from her eyes.

"It was a mistake." Draco said as he looked boldly at Draco. 

"However, I have promised a few students who knew and did not want you killed, that I would not allow anyone to kill you. However, you must receive punishment." 

"What is it to be?" Draco asked.

"You will be forbidden to leave the Hogwarts ground unless I know where you are going and why. You must also be inside the castle grounds at night. We will find you a blood source and, it will not be human's blood but, animal blood." 

Draco and Hermione accepted their punishment and they were also moved to the tallest tower, in the highest room. 

(Their new home)

They lived together now. Just as fiancées should. They were happy and whenever they were angry they would just exchange rude words until they were tired and one of them would end the fight by kissing the other. They still attended school and finished with all their merits. 

They got married the day after school ended and invited everyone who wanted to come. And of course, Colin and Denis Creevey took pictures. 

Hermione and Malfoy loved each other very much and lived. 

The End. (Don't forget to check out my other stories: Whoops. Got Caught; Malfoy and Snape) REVIEW PLEASE!    


End file.
